


Birds

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baby Animals, Birds, Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, Law hates Doflamingo, Law is a Bird, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Doflamingo buys an exotic bird. The hatchling seems to hate Doflamingo though…
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 84





	Birds

Doflamingo had bought a rare, exotic bird. In fact, the sellers claimed that he was the last of his kind. The bird was still a hatchling though, but Flevancian snowbirds were easily identifiable at a young age. The baby bird's feathers were a beautiful pure white with black rosettes, making him resemble a snow leopard. His wide eyes were a striking grey.

But the bird hated his new owner. He would peck whenever Doflamingo's fingers came near. Whenever Doflamingo tried to carry him, the little bird would screech and attack him as viciously as a baby bird could. If Doflamingo was in the bird's range of vision, the hatchling would give him a death glare until he left.

This only happened with Doflamingo. If it were Jora, or Baby 5, or anyone else really, the bird would tolerate them. The bird didn't particularly love anyone, but he would tolerate the other people interacting with him. When Vergo tried to punish the bird for attacking Doflamingo, the bird hated him too, making the two of them the bird's enemies.

Doflamingo decided to bring the bird with him when to a family dinner with his parents and younger brother. He thought that maybe a change of scenery would help him calm down and accept Doflamingo.

When Doflamingo opened the cage, the bird did something it had never done before. He bolted out of the cage as fast as his little legs could run. He still couldn't fly but that didn't stop him from jumping into Rocinante's arms. He purred as the youngest Donquixote gently petted him. Animals loved Rocinante as if he were catnip for all species.

Doflamingo could've sworn the baby bird flashed a smug smirk in his direction.

* * *

**The baby bird is Law. When he's full grown, he will be a large bird with pitch black feathers.**


End file.
